


Magic Touch

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Video, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), afab language, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: In which Keith needs to make money and Shiro, ever a good friend, has an idea.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91
Collections: Bloom: a Trans Sheith Zine





	Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bloom Sheith zine.

A large metallic hand clamped over Keith’s shoulder, jolting him out of the monotonous reverie of everyday life. He didn’t have to look up to know who the hand belonged to as Shiro swept down and whispered, “Hey, we need to talk,” in his ear. 

Glancing around himself at the crowded hallway of students bustling about, Keith nodded and followed Shiro to a secluded area: an old-fashioned phone booth; the antique phone within was seldom used nowadays, but the sound-proof walls and space within provided much-needed privacy for making important phone calls, or holding a conversation with one other individual, even if they were as tall and muscular as Takashi Shirogane. 

“Hey,” Shiro said, while still keeping his voice soft. 

“Hey,” Keith repeated, a tad breathless. His back pressed against the wall. Shiro took up most of the space. 

Shiro opened his mouth then chuckled, suddenly embarrassed about something. He rubbed the back of his head as he struggled for the words. Keith raised his eyebrows expectedly. 

“Shiro?” 

“Listen, I’ve been hearing some rumors,” Shiro began. “About you, that is, and…they’ve…got me a little concerned.” 

Keith swallowed thickly. “Oh. What sort of rumors?” 

Shiro coughed as a flush crossed his face, looking cuter the more flustered he got. “Something about videos some people found of you online—I mean, it’s not my business to know—but I mean—I just wanted to know if you’re okay and—” 

Ah. Keith wasn’t surprised. The Galaxy Garrison, with its strict rules, dorms, curfew, a student body of mostly young cadets in their early twenties…it was bound to happen that some would turn to the internet out of boredom or for some alone time. Didn’t surprise him at all. The chances of someone here finding his videos, however… 

“Yeah, I’ve been filming myself masturbating, if that’s what you’re asking,” Keith said. 

Shiro’s face bloomed into the color of a beet. Keith would laugh but this clearly was distressing his friend. 

“I read the rules and guidelines a hundred times,” Keith continued. “It’s not technically against Garrison rules, as long as I’m not exposing the school nor the military. I tried my best not to make it obvious where I was and not to show my face, but of course someone’s going to recognize the inside of a Garrison dorm room.” 

“Keith…”

“This isn’t revenge porn, if that’s what you’re afraid of. I upload all the videos myself.” 

“Keith!” 

“…and I only distribute them if a client pays up. Either a classmate paid to see me fuck myself—I wouldn’t be able to tell with just an email address—or some nimrod’s been passing around clips of me online.” 

Shiro stared at him and frowned, but he didn’t say anything.

“Look, I need the money, Shiro!” 

“I’m not holding it against you! It’s just, whatever you need the money for, the Garrison can help!” 

“I know,” Keith sighed. “But it’s not enough to cover the expenses for top surgery. I’ve done everything I can to get all the expenses approved. A lot will be covered already by the Garrison, but…I’ll still be left with a few thousand I’ll have to pay out of pocket. I just don’t have enough.” 

He instinctively folded his arms over his chest as if he could hide himself further despite already wearing a binder, but Shiro’s gaze didn’t even linger there; in fact, his gaze didn’t leave Keith’s eyes. He was a good friend like that. Good of heart. And incredibly handsome. 

“Keith…you said you’ve been selling your videos?” 

“Yeah…”

“Have you been selling a lot?” 

“Not…really? I only have my laptop camera. Not the best quality. I try to get the best angles in my preview images, but eh, a payer knows what they’re getting. And people talk. They know where to find better-quality porn.” A hollow laugh suddenly spilled from Keith. “Never thought I’d compete against others over something like this!” 

“Use my camera. It’s high definition.” The offer burst from Shiro quickly, rendering Keith stunned on the spot.

Keith stared at him for a few moments, his mouth slightly open. “What?” 

“Use my camera,” Shiro repeated. “And…if you want me to edit the videos for you, I’ll do that for you too. Free of charge. My brother and I used to edit videos for his YourVids channel.”

“You’ll do that for me?” 

“Of course!” Shiro chuckled. “Anything to help my friend get something off his chest!” 

It took a moment for Keith to realize what he meant, and when it hit him he burst into a big smile and laughed from deep within his heart. “Thanks, Shiro!” 

⁂

Shiro wasn’t sure what exactly he had signed himself up for. 

Truth be told, he wasn’t too nervous about editing Keith’s videos. He had a powerful computer program, and a headphone set that would block out noise so his next door neighbor wouldn’t hear anything. Sure, the subject matter was a bit more risqué than the sort of stuff he and Ryou used to upload on YourVids, but it wasn’t anything he was particularly bothered by. 

Keith was cute. More than cute, actually, and he was Shiro’s oldest friend at the Garrison. But Shiro didn’t think he would get hot and bothered or uncomfortable—in fact, the subject matter hadn’t been the reason for his awkwardness in approaching the topic with Keith. He simply hadn’t known how to bring up such a potentially upsetting rumor. 

But in all reality, Shiro wasn’t bothered by the sight of naked bodies or a bit of sexuality; goodness, it was plastered over so much daily media, he was surprised that more people weren’t bored with sex. So, he was about to watch Keith play with himself. Big deal! He was helping a dear friend for a good cause. There was nothing bad in being sexual or exploring one’s body. There was nothing that would affect him. 

So when Keith slipped the thin strip of a drive into his hand during his break and threw him the tiniest of a suggestive wink and smile, Shiro surprised himself with how much his face flushed. 

_Guess Keith’s getting real good at selling himself_ , he thought with a little inward laugh, although he himself had never seen one of Keith’s videos. 

⁂

“So what would you like me to look for?” Shiro asked, phone perched on his shoulder as he settled in front of his computer. 

“Did you watch it yet?” Keith asked, sounding a little nervous. Shiro imagined he would be on edge for the rest of the viewing period. 

“Relax, Keith, I’m not going to think badly of you, okay? No, I haven’t watched it yet. Just about to start. Um, anything you want me to edit or pay attention to?” 

Keith’s exhale drew static against the phone. “I moaned a lot in this one. Said some names. Make sure my face doesn’t show. Or the backdrop. Um, that’s about it.” 

Shiro chuckled. “Got it.” 

He ended the call and set his phone aside. After his computer booted up, he stuck the disk into place, put on his headphones, and waited for the file to load into the software. 

The video screen popped up to show Keith sitting up in his bed, already devoid of his clothes save for a shirt hitched up and tied around his ribcage, concealing his chest. The screen showed him from his shoulders down to the main focus of the video. He backed up a little on the bed, adjusting the camera. Even from here Shiro could tell he was a bit nervous. Okay, gonna have to cut off the filler here and start the video right…there, just as Keith began with the show: rested up nice against the pillow, legs parted wide, giving a clear view of his sex to the camera.

Good attention grabber. Shiro grinned to himself. Was he a video critic now?

Even with the camera zoomed in, Keith’s chest carried up and down nervously, shaking a little. His deft fingers traveled down his stomach, and Shiro was surprised to find Keith gloveless. A way to disguise himself, no doubt. Although a pity, he thought. Some would find gloves rather appealing—wait, why was he thinking about this? 

Clearing his throat, Shiro focused on the task. Keith’s clit was already hard and erect, large enough that Keith could gently caress it to get himself worked up. As he eased himself into the act, a soft moan escaped Keith’s lips and he settled back, the action so smooth Shiro wouldn’t have to edit anything at all. Best to keep it organic. The motions were fluid, natural, beautiful… 

Keith spread his legs wider before the camera, the sight of his pussy and clit so crisp and clear that for a moment, all of Shiro being unabashed over nudity went out the window. This was _Keith’s_ naked body right here, his very best friend. And he was wet, his folds slick with his juices, his clit so red and swollen and pulsing and inviting—

Biting his lower lip and ignoring the throbbing between his legs, Shiro kept his eyes on the screen. Keith parted his folds with his fingers; his middle finger rubbed his slick over his walls before flicking around and over his needy clit. Another moan, tiny, caught in his throat. He grasped his nub between his thumb and index finger and gave it a few strokes, the action quickening, growing harder, rougher—damn, he was really going for it, Shiro thought with a bit of a mischievous grin. Keith’s breathing hitched, and the muscles of his inner thighs grew taut. 

“Get it, Keith!” Shiro muttered while his own cock pressed against his pants. He watched, transfixed, as a thin white nectar dripped from Keith’s hole. A moan, and Keith brought his other hand around his buttocks and plunged his fingers into himself. A tiny whimper followed before he brought his fingers back up, lathered his own juices over his pulsing clit, before slipping back into his wet throbbing pussy. 

God, Shiro was so close to spilling, and he hadn’t even touched himself. He had to stop the video right there and catch his breath. 

Shit, Keith. 

His fingers trembled over the mouse. 

_Oh, yeah, I was supposed to be editing…_

Rewinding back, he rewatched the clip again and again, paying attention to any areas he had to edit; meanwhile, his cock throbbed each time Keith plunged those lovely porcelain fingers deep inside himself. Keith did well in keeping his face away from the camera. His panting filled Shiro’s ears constantly, but he figured he would keep that. Some people got off on moaning.

There was little about the room to suggest it belonged to a Garrison dormitory.

In the end Shiro mainly fixed up the lighting—made the room not as dreary, added some contrasts, took out the filler in the beginning—but in having to rewind and rewatch, his eyes staring at Keith fucking his own hole over and over and over—

_Just a normal reaction_ , Shiro told himself, staring at his own cock. _I’m watching someone—a very gorgeous someone—masturbating. Of course I’m going to be a little turned on!_

But since when was Keith was so…like this? He was confident up in the skies, sure. Not boasting, not the loud sort like some of the other cadets and lieutenants. There was a subtle fire about him that Shiro had always admired. 

But this video…this video was something else, like a window into that same fire, that seductive flame of Keith Shiro always knew and—and loved. Yes, loved. And yearned for. 

Oh no. 

Chuckling, Shiro sat back. He didn’t think editing a friend’s porn vid would be a revelation of his feelings, but there he was. The video kept rolling; Keith had brought his other hand, fingered his wet hole as he rubbed himself off, and Gods, his voice! Those mewls, those whimpers, the little gasps of pleasure and pain beautifully entwined together, the perfectly crisp view—Shiro wanted nothing more than to plunge his own cock into him, the feel of Keith’s hot and wet and tight pussy around him, coming into him as Keith quivered and came a million times under him—

“Mmm, Shiro!” 

Shiro gasped, transfixed on the screen. 

What did Keith just say? 

Quickly rewinding, Shiro watched the scene again. Yes, Keith had moaned his name. And again. “Mmm, fuck my pussy, Shiro!” Keith laughed, his fingers knuckle deep into himself. 

Shiro leaned back. Keith _did_ say he had uttered a name. Shiro hadn’t expected it to be his own. Keith laughed softly in the video. He was enjoying it. Was he toying with him, or perhaps…

In the video, Keith encircled his throbbing wet clit with one finger, Shiro’s name lingering amidst heavy breathing. 

“Shit,” Shiro gasped. 

His cock throbbed painfully. Shiro fumbled with the belt and stuck a free hand inside, grasping his own pulsing cock. He stroked himself as he stared at the wide-open view Keith gave him freely of his dripping sex. He gripped a corner of his desk as Keith pumped his pussy harder, his gasps and moans growing louder in rhythm with Shiro’s desperate strokes—

_Fuck, fuck, fuck—Keith, Keith, KEITH!_

—Keith’s body hit with his powerful orgasm, the muscles of his thighs seizing, Shiro’s name loud in Shiro’s ears as his body convulsed. His pussy and thighs pulsed hard, fast, _ah_ , “SHIRO!”—

Shiro yanked his headphones off and tugged his hand out right before he could come—no. He wasn’t going to let himself do that. Not before he—

Grabbing the phone, Shiro dialed Keith as his heart thumped so bad in his chest to the point of nearly passing out. The phone rang a few times, much longer than before and Shiro panicked at the thought of leaving a message in this state when—

“Shiro?” 

Sucking in a breath, Shiro leaned back and squeezed his eyes shut. Anything could make him come at this point. He waited until he could control himself better. 

“Hey, Keith…” Shiro began and was taken aback at how heavily he was breathing. 

“You saw the video.” This time it wasn’t a question. And the way Keith said the words were less anxious, less nervous and more…coy. His voice had even dropped a notch, deliberately husky. “What did you think?” 

“A bit of editing in the beginning and end, some lighting fixed overall, but not too bad.” Shiro chuckled nervously. “You weren’t kidding about the sounds later on. Not too sure how to fix that…” 

“Mmm, do you think they’ll notice?” 

Shiro swallowed thickly. “You mean the other students?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m sure there are other Shiros out there.” 

“I was only thinking of one Shiro.” 

His cheeks burned. “Ah…I could try to mute it out, or…or cut it short…or, oh! Have you record it again—I mean, voice record over it?” 

“I wouldn’t mind recording the whole thing again,” Keith said. “Although it gets boring just using my fingers. You know what the Garrison’s like about toys.” 

Shiro chuckled. “Well…I’m sure others have kept some…toys around…I mean…the stuff I’ve heard others sneak in.”

“Meh, I’m already breaking one rule.” 

A little moan followed, and Shiro’s heart leapt. 

“Keith! Are you…”

“Yes,” he moaned. “I couldn’t help it, the thought of you watching me getting off…”

Shiro chuckled. “Well, I have to come clean myself. I…I couldn’t help myself either.” 

“That makes two of us. Did you come?” 

“I’m trying not to.” 

“Why? Didn’t I make you feel good?” 

“I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“How would you hurt me?” 

“We’re friends, Keith.” 

“But I trust you. I trust you most in this world.” Another little moan. “This is why I love you so much. So caring, so thoughtful.”

God, Shiro thought. How much _he_ loved Keith back. 

“You can never hurt me, Shiro,” Keith went on. “Except…” Another little moan followed by a sharp, frustrated cry. “Except when I want you to.” 

Shiro chuckled. “Need a hand?” He didn’t know what made him say it, especially not to his best friend. Did he really want to enter this area of their relationship? Shiro loved him; Keith was beautiful, every inch of him: his spirit, his heart, his body, the fire in his eyes—and Shiro trusted him too. Keith always had his back. What would happen if they took their friendship to this level? 

“Please,” Keith begged. “I need your magic touch.”

Shiro swallowed thickly but grinned. This was happening. The giddiness that filled him mingled with fear. 

“I need your large, strong fingers buried in my hole, I need to feel you fill my walls and press your tongue against my clit—I need you to fuck me until I come and convulse around you so hard you feel as though you’re in the middle of an earthquake.” 

“Fuck, Keith…I’m about to…” Shiro pulled the phone away from his ear and concentrated on steadying his breath again. When he was calmed, he placed it back against his ear. Glancing down at his bionic hand, an idea struck him. “My robot hand _does_ vibrate…”

“Just what I need,” Keith sighed into the phone.

That was it. Hopping to his feet, Shiro bolted out of his room and made a beeline for Keith’s. 

⁂

The video begins with two young men lost in one another’s arms, wrapped up in kisses and adoration. Slowly, they discard each other’s clothes, all save the smaller man’s black crop top. A smile crosses his face as the crop top is then discarded as well, revealing a chest flat with faint signs of small, healed scars. 

They shift, and the shorter of the two rests his head against the taller and hunkier man’s chest. He makes himself comfortable as his lover strokes him over the neck, jawline, shoulder, collar. The hunk strokes over his lover’s stomach, teasingly fingering his bellybutton until the other giggles and nudges him away, and caresses his thighs before gently guiding them apart, giving the viewer a clear view of his lover’s wet pussy. 

The man plays with his lover’s pussy, his metallic digits moving in slow, circular motion around the rim of the entrance, tracing his pink pulsing opening, giving the area that connects his legs to his cunt soft, gentle teases before going up to his prize. He circles around his lover’s clit, give it gentle strokes, rubs him…then a click is heard. A low, vibrating sound fills the room as the hand sweeps back, gently ghosting over his lover’s eager hole and back to his swollen clit. Using his hand as a magic wand, he presses it over his clit, settling it over the aching nub, right on the spot. A long moan drawls out from his lover.

“Like that?” the man says, kisses and bites his ear. The twunk squirms in his lover’s big arms as strong fingers move down into his hole, coating themselves with his juices before dipping into his hole. A whimper, a sharp gasp, escapes him as the vibrating hand slips deeper; the thumb draws circles around his clit before resting there, tormenting him with constant pressure as his fingers work into his warm folds. The muscles of his inner thighs tighten, and soon he is coming with loud cries, nearly screaming out his lover’s name. 

⁂

Keith reached over and shut off the camera. 

“I was good this time,” Keith said and kissed Shiro. Still feeling like a puddle of goo in his arms, he rested against Shiro, legs spread wide as his pussy continued to pulse in the aftershock of his orgasm. He reveled in the good feeling, smiling as he felt something trickle down his thigh. Goodness, how good Shiro made him feel! 

“Another one for the collection?” Shiro asked, chuckling as he kissed Keith back. 

Keith considered the question. Years later and they were still making videos. Not that they really needed to anymore. They didn’t have to upload anything on the internet. This was for their own personal amusement. Had it not been for Keith’s little gig in raising money for his surgery, and his best friend—now his husband—helping him out, they probably wouldn’t be sitting like this, spent and very much in love. 

“Why not?” Keith said. “And this time you don’t need to edit me crying out your name!” 


End file.
